


Flame of Love

by Orentoile



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Assassins & Hitmen, Gore, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orentoile/pseuds/Orentoile
Summary: They say love can overcome everything, but is this still realistic in this harsh world? Or is the flame of love really indomitable?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot  
> Genre: Romance/Slight Angst/Action  
> Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Content, Minor character death(s), Violence, Murder, Gore  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Status: Completed
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my mother language. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fanfiction!

~~*~~

_39.0392° N, 125.7625° E Pyongyang, North-Korea, 9:47 a.m._

_Meeting number_ _one_

"You're late."

"Only for two minutes."

"And that are two minutes too much."

"Why am I here?"

"You're going on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes, a mission in South-Korea."

*

"You look tired." Jongdae spoke up after he saw Baekhyun walking out of his shop. His friend had dark circles under his eyes, skin as dry as the desert, chapped lips and messy brown hair. To be honest, he looked more dead than alive.

"Maybe because I'm tired." Baekhyun replied silently, not wanting to wast more energy. He locked the door of his shop and strolled down to Jongdae's black car where he took the passenger seat.

"Why don't you hire someone to help you?" Jongdae proposed. "I mean you should have known that you couldn't do this alone for a long time." He went on but there came no response from the other side only some soft snoring sounds.

The warm brown eyes were covered by his eyelids and a few brown locks. Peaceful was the first word that Jongdae thought of, seeing his friend sleeping against the car window. He felt bad for seeing Baekhyun overworking himself and not able to help him in his bakery.

After riding through the illuminated city, they finally reached their apartment. Jongdae turned off the motor of the car, letting out a sigh when he saw 'The Sleeping Beauty' next to him.

"Baek, wake up." He whispered, shaking the sleeping boy a bit to bring him back to the real world. Baekhyun replied with some disapproval sounds, not wanting to speak. "I'm not going to carry you, forget that. I'm your friend not your boyfriend." The latter answered him emphasizing the last word.

The brunet finally decided to wake up because pissing of Jongdae was the last thing he wanted after everything he has done for him. He stretched his limbs before he gets out of the car. "Finally, The Sleeping Beauty has awoken." Jongdae mocked with a smirk on his face.

"Let's go, I want to sleep further." Baekhyun commented, walking next to his friend straight to the door of the building. He pushed the door open and went in the lift, followed by Jongdae. Pushing on the button with the number four on it.

When they reached their floor, they saw an unfamiliar person fully dressed in black with his face covered, only his eyes could be seen. He was struggling with opening his door. "Looks like we have a new neighbor." Jongdae whispered while they walked towards him.

"Hello, do we need to help?" Jongdae asked with a big smile. "No." The stranger abruptly answered him not even sparing them a look. Taking some steps back from the door, the stranger kicked the door open and walked inside. He slammed the door shut in front of their noses.

The both of them raised an eyebrow. "Well, looks like we have a new neighbor. A very friendly one." Jongdae said with a grin. "Yeah, a friendly one." Baekhyun repeated with sarcasm in his voice.

They entered their small apartment, greeted by an unpleasant smell. "I'll be happy when we can move out of this shitty room." Jongdae groaned.

The apartment had one living room, a little kitchen, two small bedrooms and one bathroom. It was surely low budget, but that's how life goes.

The warm water running over Baekhyun's soft skin made him definitely more relaxed. Tomorrow was Saturday, his last day working for this week. Sunday was the only free day for him.

He has two job applications tomorrow for his bakery. He is glad for this and hopes that their would be one amazing assistant who can help him and make his job easier.

Welcomed by the soft sheets, Baekhyun made his way to dream land, dreaming about having an amazing time in his bakery with an excellent assistant.

*

"Jongdae, What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked the incoming male. The brunet was cleaning his shop after all the clients left, making everything ready for the job applicants.

"I thought I could help you with finding the perfect employee." He answered, taking a rag to help his friend with cleaning. For him, Baekhyun is everything he has. They became friends at the age of four and now they're 22 they live with each other. A lot of people think they are a gay couple but they are not.

"I can choose one by myself Jongdae. I mean, there are only two people coming." The brunet told him, rolling his eyes.

"But still, I want to find the best employee for you because you deserve it."

"Cute." Baekhyun giggled.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, they will be here soon." He replied.

Baekhyun started to get nervous. The positive thoughts he had yesterday where gone and replaced by the negative ones.

"Breath in. Hold seven seconds. Breath out." Jongdae commented, lifting up the heavy atmosphere a bit. The brunet shot a playful smile to his friend.

The bell ringed, giving the signal that someone entered the bakery. An older lady appeared with a smile on her face. "Hello." She greeted the younger boys with a 90° bow.

"I am here for the job application."

"Take a seat please." Baekhyun showed her where she could sit. The lady took off here coat and took a seat on the chair.

The brunet searched for the paper with her name so he could finally start the interview. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Wang." He started.

After the interview, the lady left the Bakery and the two boys in it. "I like her." Baekhyun said with a smile on his face. He was happy that the first interview went well.

"I don't. She's no good for you." Jongdae replied.

"Why not?"

"Common she's like 50. She can be your mother." The younger explained.

"And? What's wrong with that?" Baekhyun asked back. He really didn't know what Jongdae's problem was with the woman.

"You will get tired of her so easily. Do you know women? They always talk about the same things-"

The bell interrupted Jongdae with his explanation making him whine a bit.

"Welcome, please take a seat." Baekhyun told the young man. "Thank you." The male replied politely.

"Please introduce yourself." The baker gave him the signal to start.

The young man nodded and started. "I'm Park Chanyeol. 22 years old." He summed up. For someone who came for a job application, he was quite unmotivated. Most people tried to show their best side, but this guy did not care.

"Well Chanyeol, why do you want this job?" Baekhyun questioned him. Looking at the boy, he realized that he is very handsome for someone who wants to be an assistant in a bakery.

"Because I need money?" He answered nonchalantly, making Jongdae chuckle. "At least he's honest." The brunet thought.

"I see." He was not sure if he need to ask the other questions too because It looked nothing serious or interesting will escape out of that mouth.

Before he could tell the young men that he will keep him up to date about his application, he cut him of. "How long is this going to take? I have other things to do?"

"U-uhm I was going to tell you that I will keep you up to date about your application." He answered him, surprised by the question.

"Nice! So I can leave?" His enthusiasm came up. "Y-yes?"

"See ya!" Chanyeol threw his jacket on his left shoulder holding it with one hand and left the building. Baekhyun still looked surprised.

On the other hand, Jongdae had a smirk on his face, looking amused by the boy's action. "I like him."

"Of course you do."

Both Jongdae and Baekhyun were walking in the hallway towards their little apartment. It was silent in the building, the only thing that could be heard was Jongdae's sharp voice. "That Chanyeol guy would be perfect for you! He's funny, easy going and let us not forget pretty handsome."

"You sound like his number one fan boy." The brunet chuckled. "I will see who I'll hire. Just give me some time to think."

*

_37.5665° N, 126.9780° E Seoul, South-Korea, 11:23 p.m._

_Elimination of target number one_

Chanyeol walked through the abandoned building, wearing fully black clothes and a mouth mask. The only thing that could be seen were his dark brown eyes. After he found a good spot, he took his beloved AR-15 Rifle and installed everything.

He had only one chance to aim well. One chance to shoot his target. Laying on the ground, he did some breathing exercises to calm down. Carefully, he looked through the scope, seeing his target sitting on a chair.

"Steady. One, two, three." He pulled the trigger on the last count, feeling the impact of the shot against his shoulder. The bullet pierced the man right in his heart, making him fall oh his chair. In no time, a huge puddle of blood was created around the body.

Chanyeol glanced one more time before he packed all his stuff en left the building before anyone could see him. On his way back home, he saw all kinds of ambulances and police cars. But he could not care less. His job was done and that's what matters.

The first thing he did when he entered his apartment, was getting rid of his rifle and backpack. After that, he took his phone and wrote a message to his boss to keep him up to date about his mission.

_Target number one, Kim Junmyeon has been shot down._   
_Sent 00:56 a.m._

*

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae's voiced echoed through the whole apartment making Baekhyun whimper. Sunday was his only free day but having a good sleep with a roommate called 'Jongdae' was almost impossible.

"Have you already chosen?" His friend jumped on bed next to Baekhyun who tried to hide himself under the blanket. "If I say Chanyeol, are you going to stop disturbing me?" The brunet murmured.

"Probably."

"I'll call him later and tell him the happy news, good?"

"Aha you listened to my good advice. You'll see, he won't disappoint you." Jongdae assured. Only a humming sound came in reply from Baekhyun.

He really hoped that Jongdae was right. Chanyeol was indeed very handsome but he was not searching for a model. He wants an assistant.

After doing his whole morning routine, he decided to call Chanyeol to tell him the good news. Looking at the paper, he typed in his nummer and called him.

It took some time before the guy picked up his phone. "Hello." The low voice made Baekhyun shiver. That damn morning voice.

"H-hello, it's Baekhyun. I wanted to tell you that you can start working in my bakery. Tomorrow is the first day."

"Nice. Thank you." The taller ended the call abruptly. It surprised Baekhyun that he even said 'thank you'. Maybe this guy has a good side.

*

Baekhyun was preparing everything for his clients because in 5 minutes, the shop should go open, but there was still no sign of a Park Chanyeol. "How can you be possible late on your first workday." Was the question that stayed in the smaller his head.

When everything was ready, he stepped to the door and turned the little board from 'closed' to 'open'. He was about to step a way but stopped when he saw a tall man approaching his little shop. With confusing on his face, he opened the door. 'Chanyeol?' He called.

"Ah Baekhyun." The taller entered the shop while taking of his winter jacket. "You're late." Baekhyun informed."Only for 2 minutes."

"You mean 32 minutes, to be exact. You had to be here at 6:30 a.m." The brunet explained. "But the shop opens at 7 a.m.?" The taller argued.

"But I needed to give you the whole tour through the bakery and tell you what to do. I clearly said that during the job application, it even stands on the documents I gave you!" The smaller started to get annoyed by his new employee. "Chill, I'm sorry okay?" He apologized, frowning his eyebrows.

Baekhyun let out a deep sigh but then realized they were still at the entrance of the shop with an awkward client standing there, helpless. Turning his head, he immediately recognized the owner of the pretty face.

"Luhan, welcome! Come in." The brunet made way for him to enter and shoved Chanyeol behind the counter.

"Did I disturbed you guys?" Luhan peeped up when he walked to the counter. Like always, he was dressed nicely, blonde hair perfectly combed and a beautiful smile. "No definitely not! What do you like to order?"

The blonde guy took a glance of all the different kinds of bread and pastries. "For me two donuts, please." Baekhyun nodded and took a bag to put them in. "Have you heard what happened last night?" Luhan asked.

Chanyeol looked up to the boy at the other side of the counter. "No?" The brunet answered him while taking the two donuts. "Kim Junmyeon has been found dead in his office." He revealed. Baekhyun looked up, surprised by the news.

"No way." He muttered. "Did they find his killer?"

"Nope, they didn't found anything." Chanyeol tried to hide his face for the two other boys.

Baekhyun laid down the donuts and looked at his friend. "So that guy is still walking around?" He questioned. Luhan just nodded in response. "Oh, and also two croissants for Sehun please." He ordered.

"How are you guys doing?" The brunet changed the subject. "Good! We're almost dating for a year now." Luhan announced with a big smile. Baekhyun was glad to see his friend happy but there was slight jealousy in it.

"Nice, when is your anniversary?"

"16 November. That is in two weeks." He informed.

"Congratulations then." Baekhyun gave him a warm smile. Luhan payed him and left the bakery.

*

Baekhyun strolled his way in his apartment, greeted by the one and only Jongdae. Not feeling like talking, he dropped himself in the couch what made cracking noises.

He let out a long groan, receiving a judging look by Jongdae. "You dead?" He asked letting him fall on the brunet. "What the fuck?!" Baekhyun cursed, surprised by the sudden weight on him.

"It looks like someone need a hug." Jongdae embraced his friend. He squeezed the brunet between his short but strong arms. "I-I can't breathe Jongdae!" Baekhyun gasped, trying to realize himself from the strong grip.

With a sigh, Jongdae let go of him and settled him on the cough next to him. "Why are you so moody?" He questioned. Baekhyun is a very cheerful person but from time to time, he changes in a moody bitch that you do not want to piss off because that would be the death of you.

"I'm not." He answered shortly. Jongdae raised an eyebrow, not believing his friend at all. After so many years, he knows the brunet like the palm of his hand. "Spill the tea, please."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes before he started to tell his story. "First of all, he came too late. I didn't have any time to tell him what to do. Secondly, he knows nothing. I needed to explain everything to him during lunch break. Lastly, he dropped my beloved cake."

"No, everything but not the cake!" Jongdae commented in a teasing manner. His laughing got cut off when Baekhyun punched him hard on the back of his head. "Don't laugh with it! I worked hard on that cake." He pouted.

"Sorry, I'll make dinner to make it up, okay?" Jongdae suggested, feeling a bit sad after he saw the cute puppy face. The brunet nodded in response and left the cough to go shower so his friend could make dinner.

*

"What do you mean with 'I don't know how to make bread'. Everyone knows that." Baekhyun looked amazed at his assistant who was holding a bottle of milk and a bag of flour, unknowing what to do. "Well this person doesn't."

"Come here, I'll show you only once." The smaller started with his explanation.

The taller looked carefully at the young baker, teaching him how to make bread. When Baekhyun started to knead the dough, he noticed how beautiful his hands were. Not only his hands, but his face too, and his-

"You see how you have to do it?" Baekhyun spoke up, bringing Chanyeol back to his sens. "Y-Yeah." He nodded. "Great, then you can continue by yourself." He said, laying a hand on his shoulder, dirtying his black shirt.

The taller looked at the dough with frowned eyebrows. "So, what do I have to do?" He asked loud enough for Baekhyun to hear at the other side of the bakery.

*

_37.5034° N, 126.7660° E Bucheon, South-Korea, 00:13 a.m._

_Elimination of target number 2_

Most inhabitant were sleeping tightly but there were two people who were still wide awake and needed to clear their mission. The weather was cold, but that did not stop them. "Ready?" Chanyeol whispered. "Let's go." Jongin answered him with a nod.

Both Chanyeol and Jongin walked into the building, only being noticed by a few people. They tried to walk as fast as possible but not to fast because they did not want to draw the attention to them.

When they finally arrived at the office, they looked in each others eyes before Chanyeol walked into the office of their target, while Jongin stand guard.

The CEO gave him a terrified look when Chanyeol entered his office. "Zhang Yixing?" Chanyeol's loud voice echoed through the whole room.

"Y-Yes?" The Chinese stammered, he knew that this guy was not here to become friends, but he did not expect the next move the incomer made.

Chanyeol took his M92A1 pistol out of his black jacket and aimed on the CEO his heart. Not waiting for Yixing's reaction, He pulled the trigger of the gun.

The bullet pierced through his body and in a matter of second, Yixing was laying death on the ground of his own office. Chanyeol lowered the gun, and secured it back in his jacket.

"Come on, we need to go before the guards find us." Jongin took the taller his arm and pulled him out of the office. Both of them ran towards the elevator but stopped when they could hear the security coming towards them.

"Quickly, the stairs!" Jongin whispered, loud enough for Chanyeol to hear. They ran the opposite side into a long corridor. While, they were running in the corridor they could hear people scream to them to stop running.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" One of the security guys yelled to them. Chanyeol looked backwards and saw the man holding a gun. Swiftly, he took his gun and shot the man in his left leg. Jongin opened the door to the stairs and both of them strolled down the stairs as fast as they could, skipping some of them by jumping over them.

Jongin took his gun too before he opened the door to the lobby. As expected, the room was already filled with security. Both of them immediately started firing on them while they ran towards the exit. All the other people in the lobby were laying on the ground covering their head with their arms.

Chanyeol and Jongin almost reached the exit but than one of the got shot. "Fuck!" Chanyeol cursed, after he felt the pain in his left upper arm. Right away, he covered the wound with his right hand, to keep the wound from bleeding.

"Chanyeol are you OK?" Jongin asked, turning his head to the taller who was losing a lot of blood from the bullet wound.

"Yeah." Chanyeol hissed in reply.

Jongin shot down the last security man. Quickly they rushed out of the building into Jongin's car who directly started the engine and drove away from the building. The taller his wound started to ache more and more during the ride. He took of his belt and tied it above the wound, hoping he would lose less blood.

"Should we go to a hospital?" The younger asked, concerned about his friend's wound. "Fuck no, we don't have papers. The'll send us back to North-Korea or put us in jail."

"I don't know what's worst, going back to our home country or going to jail." Jongin commented, making the taller snicker. "I don't know either." Chanyeol groaned.

They finally arrived at the taller his apartment at 01:22 a.m. Both of them tried to walk as silently as they could towards Chanyeol's room. He opened the door and urgently walked to the bathroom, taking his first aid kit.

"Can you help me?" He asked the younger who was still standing at the entrance. "Yes, I guess?" He answered. Jongin was not really sure how he could help him because he had zero knowledge about first aid.

Chanyeol opened the red box and took out a pincer. The younger his eyes got bigger and hoped that Chanyeol is not going to ask what he thinks he is going to ask.

"Can you try to take the bullet out of the wound?" He asked, making Jongin grossed out. "I-I'll try." He took the pincer and seated next to the taller. Disgusted, he looked at the wound and tried to found the bullet.

"I think I see it." The younger informed. "Take it out please." Chanyeol groaned in pain. "You sure? I mean, it will probably hurt as hell without anesthesia of any kind of painkiller."

"Just do it please. Take the gloves and put them on so you can clean the wound with disinfectant." The taller instructed.

The youner carefully cleaned the wound. "Now take the bullet out of it."

Jongin took a deep breath before he went into the wound with the pincer. He was lucky that the wound wasn't too deep. Chanyeol almost yelled out of pain, when the pincer went into the wound.

Luckily it didn't take to long before Jongin could reach the bullet and take it out. The younger almost vomited when he pulled out the bullet. "N-Now put a bandage around it and take of the belt." Chanyeol gasped.

After the wound was covered with a bandage, Jongin started to clean up all the mess he made. "You want to keep the bullet as a souvenir?" Jongin chuckled. "Just throw it away."

"I am going to die at work, tomorrow." Chanyeol said, after he realized that it is not Sunday yet. "Ow how is your work by the way?" The younger asked, after he threw away the bullet. "It's alright."

"What do you do as work?"

"I work at a bakery."

"I see, nice colleagues?"

"I only have one, and he's my boss." He chuckled.

"Damn, I hope he's nice otherwise you're doomed."

"Yeah, he's alright." Chanyeol answered him with the image of Baekhyun in his mind. He was actually very lucky to have a nice boss. "I'll leave you then, so you can sleep. Oh wait, do you have a spare key?" The younger asked before leaving.

The wounded pointed to the little brown cabinet, next to the door. It did not take long for Jongin to find it and leaving the apartment after saying goodbye.

Chanyeol went to the bathroom and took a painkiller, so he could sleep at least a bit more comfortable. Calmly, he laid down in his bed and tried to fall a sleep, still thinking about the petite boy.

*

"C-Chanyeol, come please." Baekhyun cried when he couldn't lift the heavy bag of flour. It didn't take long before he arrived and ready to help his boss. "Can you carry this please and put it inside?" The smaller asked. With a nod, Chanyeol took the bag and lift it from the ground.

A sharp pain pierced through his left arm, after he lifted up the heavy bag. He dropped the bag immediately and brought his hand to the wound.

"Chanyeol? Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked, concerned. He laid a hand on the taller his back and looked at his hand who was covering a blood stain.

Baekhyun did not know where the blood came from but it only made him more concerned about him. "Take of your sweater and show me your arm please." He asked but it sounded more like a command.

"No, it's alright." He muttered, but Baekhyun knew better. "Please, let me see it." He asked while taking his wounded arm.

"I said no! I don't need your fucking help, I'm OK! Now, fuck off." He almost yelled in Baekhyun's face, pulling his arm away from him, causing more pain. At that moment, he completely forgot about Baekhyun being his boss.

The brunet just stood there, completely shocked by the sudden outburst. Being the emotional person he is, tears started to form in his eyes, but he did not want Chanyeol to see them, and walked away to the little restroom.

Baekhyun hates himself for being such an emotional person. He cries for everything, when he is sad, anger, happy, you name it.

Taking a tissue, he rubbed off the glassy tears. He took some time to calm down before coming out of the little room to face Chanyeol again.

When Baekhyun was away, the taller had time to reflect about his behavior. He knew that Baekhyun wanted to help him, but how could he explain why there is a bullet wound in his arm.

The door of the restroom flew open, showing the smaller with a little but probably fake smile on his face. If there is something that Chanyeol hate, it is apologizing. But this time was different. He had the need to do it.

"Baekhyun, please-" He wanted to apologize but Baekhyun just passed him.

"It's alright Chanyeol." He fake smiled again. Trying to forget what happened, he started to work again. Because carrying the bag did not work, he started to drag it with him. It surely was not easy.

Chanyeol just watched the whole scene, but he could not keep in his need to help his boss. He walked to him and carefully pushes him away from the bag. Knowing it will hurt, Chanyeol still took the bag, and throw it on his right shoulder.

"Where do I need to drop it?" He asked, glancing at the smaller who looked rather surprised.

"J-Just put it with the other bags." He pointed to the place. Chanyeol nodded and started walking to the shown place. He tried to ignore the pain as much as possible, but he could already feel more blood coming out of the wound.

At the end of the day, his sleeve turned into a dark red color instead of light gray. Baekhyun tried to ignore it good as he could, but seeing your employee bleeding to death was not easy. After all the clean up was done, he approached Chanyeol again. "Please show your arm. It's my job as an employer to take care of my people.

"Not wanting to piss of his boss, Chanyeol finally agreed and took of his gray sweater. "Don't ask how I got it OK?" He said before he showed the wounded arm to Baekhyun. The bandage was almost entirely red instead of withe and did not have the best smell.

Not losing any time, the brunet walked to the first aid cabinet and took out some new bandages, while he walked back to Chanyeol. He looked closer at the current bandage ans noticed how poorly bandaged it was."Which loser tried to bandaged your arm?" Baekhyun asked, emphasizing the word 'tried'. The taller felt a bit insulted, because he struggled that morning a lot with that stupid bandage. "I did it." He said nonchalantly.

Baekhyun looked down after he realized he just insulted him. "S-Sorry, but next time you should try to watch a tutorial on YouTube or something." He advised him, while he putted on the gloves and carefully began to take of the current bandage."What's YouTube?"

"What?"

"YouTube, what is that?" Chanyeol questioned again, surprising the smaller one.

"It's a site where you can watch all kinds of different video's." He simply explained him. Baekhyun did not know that people like him still exist. "I see."

Baekhyun let the strange question disappear out of his mind and proceeded with taking of the bloody bandage. When the white piece was finally completely of the wound, Baekhyun threw it immediately away."Wow." He breathed after he saw the wound. It was certainly worse than he expected. For Baekhyun it looked like the wound definitely needed to be stitched. Looking at the wounded arm, he questioned himself how someone can get such a deep wound on his arm. It looked like it was done by a bullet , but why would someone shoot Chanyeol?

"I'll clean the wound and put a new bandage around it." Baekhyun informed. Chanyeol could see how Baekhyun looked at the wound with furrowed brows. His boss was smart enough that know that it is a wound from a bullet.

Chanyeol was about to leave but stopped when he heard his name. "You'll have to change the bandage regularly because you're losing a lot of blood." Baekhyun told him, and closed the shop behind him. "I will." He said, earning an angelic smile from Baekhyun.

"Bye Chanyeol, see you tomorrow." He waved him goodbye.

*

Back at his apartment, Chanyeol was struggling with putting on the new bandage. He hated himself for not being able to do it. Asking Jongin was not an option because the younger was busy with a mission. Out of frustration, he threw the bandage away and kicked the nearest closet, shouting out from the pain.

He did not have anger problems just a bit short-tempered. Well, that is what he told himself. In no time he heard someone knock on his door. He could already guess why there is someone at his door. Damn those thin walls.

Chanyeol walked to the door, limping a bit from the pain of his toe. Carefully he opened the door a little so he could peek though the split, but as soon as he saw the familiar person he opened the door immediately.

"Baekhyun?" He asked, surprised by seeing his boss angelic face.

"Chanyeol? I didn't know you live here?" Baekhyun asked as surprised as Chanyeol. "Well, uh, surprise I guess?" The taller chuckled, making Baekhyun smile a bit.

The two of them just stood there for a moment, silently. Baekhyun seemed to forget why he came to his neighbor's door and Chanyeol was waiting for the taller to say something.

"I-I heard a scream out of your apartment and I wanted to make sure everything is alright." Baekhyun finally found the reason why he came in the first place. "Ah yeah, I bumped my feet against the closet." He lied, making Baekhyun giggle.

"Hey! Don't laugh, it hurts." He furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at the boy in front of him who is laughing instead of being concerned about him. "Sorry, do I need to take care of your toe?" Baekhyun joked, but stopped laughing after he saw Chanyeol's dark eye's piercing holes through his soul.

"No, but you can take care of that stupid bandage." His normal voice was replaced by a harsh one, giving Baekhyun the shivers. "O-Okay." He stuttered.

The taller opened the door wider so Baekhyun could enter. The first thing that the brunet noticed, was that Chanyeol's apartment looked exactly like his one, except for the darker colors. Chanyeol's place was pretty empty and only had the essentials. No photos, no decorations. Just cold, like Chanyeol.

He followed the younger to a room what seemed to be his bedroom. "Sit down. I'm going to take the first aid kit." He commanded, and left Baekhyun on his bed.

The smaller just sat there fumbling with his finger and scanning the room. The room was as dark as the living room. Black blankets, dark gray walls, some clothes of Chanyeol were laying on the ground.

In no time, the taller has back with a red box. He sat down next to Baekhyun, and opened the box taking out the only bandage left and some compresses. Handing them over to the smaller, he rolled his shirt up, giving Baekhyun enough access to the wound.

The wound still looked horrible for Baekhyun. While he was taking care of the injury, he could feel the taller's burning gaze. It made him somewhat uncomfortable, the dark orbs following every movement he made.

"Done." Said the smaller, looking up and meeting the dark eyes that still have some kind of warmth in them. "Thank you." He muttered, leaving Baekhyun alone on his bed.

After Baekhyun finally got his sense back, he followed Chanyeol to his living room. "You can leave of you want." Chanyeol said, pointing at the door.

Baekhyun looked at the door and was ready to leave but there was something holding him back. "U-uhm Chanyeol?" He tried to get the taller is attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to eat dinner with me and my roommate?" He blurred out. Baekhyun thought he was going crazy for asking something like that.

Chanyeol looked rather surprised with the invitation than happy. "Sure, when can I come?"

"The food was almost ready when I left, so within ten minutes?" Baekhyun suggested, glad that the taller did not reject his invitation.

"OK, see you then." Chanyeol waved him goodbye. Since he arrived here, he had not eaten a proper meal due to his terrible cooking skills. Fast food can be good but if you have to eat it every day, you really get sick of it.

Ten minutes later, the taller was standing in front of their door. He made sure there was not dirt or any blood on his clothes before he knocked on the door. It did not take long for the door to open, showing a cheerful Baekhyun.

"Come in! The food is ready." Said the smaller, voice filled with excitement and eyes sparkling. Chanyeol has never seen someone so happy. When he entered the apartment, he could feel the warmth from the cosines.

Pictures, candles, plants, and all kinds of other things were doing a great job in decorating the small apartment. There was another boy at the kitchen. He looked like the same height as Baekhyun, maybe a bit smaller.

"You can sit here." Baekhyun showed him the empty chair. When he sat down, he realized that the boy in the kitchen is the same person who helped Baekhyun with the job applications. He wondered what their relationship was.

The brunet took the seat in front of the taller and gave him a sweet smile. "It's spaghetti with kimchi." Jongdae informed them and put the bowl in the middle of the table. One by on he took the plates and filled them with the spaghetti.

"What is spaghetti?" Chanyeol asked out of the blue. The two of them just stared at him, searching for the right words. "It's pasta." Jongdae answered him simply. The taller still did not know what it was exactly but he was too hungry and just started to eat it.

It did not take long for Chanyeol to receive bad news and obliged to leave his neighbors and the good food. "I've to leave. Thank you for inviting me." He announced and swiftly left them without giving them the time to say something.

"Well he's gone." Jongdae commented with a grin on his face. Baekhyun at the other hand was slightly disappointed. "I'm going to bed." Said Baekhyun and left his friend alone at the table.

"Looks like you're already good friends with your neighbor." Jongin smirked, leaning against the door, waiting for Chanyeol. "Yeah, I guess. Now let us do that stupid mission. I'm tired." He sighed and walked out of his apartment, locking the door.

*

Baekhyun and two the man were standing outside the bakery when Chanyeol arrived. One of them was standing on a ladder while the other was instructing him from underneath.

"Chanyeol!" His boss exclaimed.

"What is happening here?"

"They're setting up some cameras and an alarm."

"Why?"

"Haven't your heard the news? Someone was killed again for the nth time!" Baekhyun said anxiously. The taller just looked at him with a judging look.

"But why would they try to kill you?" He asked while inspecting the cameras with his eyes.

"I don't know okay? I'm paranoia. J-Just let me be!" His boss almost screamed and stormed inside the building. His action looked rather cute then annoyed.

The workers were laughing with his boss, making Chanyeol slightly mad. "Hey!" He yelled to the two man, gaining their attention. "Stop laughing and work further!" He added.

They immediately stopped and focused back on their work. Chanyeol glanced one more time at them before he entered the shop.

Baekhyun was wearing his black skinny jeans like always what drove Chanyeol a bit crazy. Even after some months working here, he still could not get used to it.

The bond between them became pretty strong. Chanyeol eating dinner with Baekhyun and Jongdae was almost every evening. The three of them became good friends but for the brunet was this not enough.

Today he was going to take the next step. This could end very good or very embarrassing. There was no in between. But Baekhyun was ready for it, well that is what he told himself yesterday evening.

Both of them were walking towards their apartment doors. "It is now the moment." Thought Baekhyun, Chanyeol was standing close enough.

He tiptoed and threw his arms around the taller bringing him closer. All of this happened in a fraction of a second. Finally, he pressed his lips against the latter his plumped ones. For Baekhyun the kiss was magical even though there was no movement from the opposite side.

It did not take long for Baekhyun to break the kiss and waiting anxiously for the taller his reaction. He was hoping for Chanyeol to kiss him back or at least a give him a hug. But the taller just stood there and finally left him.

In no time he was sitting on the couch, wailing against Jongdae's chest. Jongdae was almost sure that the whole building could hear him cry.

"H-He doesn't w-want me! He p-probably hates me right n-now. Why am I so stupid? I hate my l-life." The brunet cried.

"He walked away but he didn't reject you." He tried to comfort his broken friend. "T-Then why did he walk away? Am I so ugly? Am I not good enough?!"

This side of Baekhyun hated Jongdae the most. He could be so dramatically, there were no words for it. When he acted the first time like this in high school, he just knew that Baekhyun was gay. No way a heterosexual guy acted like this.

"No you're good! He probably was too shocked because of the kiss but I'm almost a hundred percent sure he loves you too, I mean who doesn't love Byun Baekhyun?" Jongdae was making up some random things to make his friend feel better.

"R-Really?" Baekhyun got up and whipped away his tears, looking at his friend in disbelief.

"Of course! He's probably now cursing at himself for turning away." He had no idea what he was telling him.

"Should I go to him then?"

"Y-yeah! Tell him you're sorry and make him feel guilty for walking away!" He really hoped Baekhyun is not going to follow his advice.

"O-Okay." The brunet believed him.

"Damn it, why is this boy so gullible?" Jongdae thought but he could not break Baekhyun's hopes right now. "You can do This!" He encouraged him.

Hesitantly he walked out of his apartment to Chanyeol's door while Jongdae was busy praying to God for a good end.

Chanyeol made his way towards the door, only wearing a pair of black boxers and an ugly t-shirt. The only person who visits him is Jongin so why should he dress up for him?

He opened the door, revealing a person who is way smaller than Jongin. The puppy eyes where staring at Chanyeol's dark ones.

"Baekhyun?" He asked the smaller with a smirk on his face.

"I-I want to apologize for what happened." Baekhyun stuttered, looking at the floor.

Chanyeol took Baekhyun by his arm and pulled him inside, closing the door and pinning him against it.

"Don't." The taller commanded.He closed the distance between them and whispered in his ear. "Do you know how sexy you look, wearing those skinny jeans?"

Baekhyun's his cheeks started to get red out of embarrassing. "N-No."

"Well let me tell you that you are very beautiful in them." Was the only thing the taller said before he crushed his lips on Baekhyun's ones. His hands slides down to the smaller his ass, giving it a good a squeeze.

Baekhyun moaned in the kiss giving Chanyeol the chance to slip his tongue in his mouth. His arms found a way towards the taller his neck and hooked then around it just like his legs did around his waits.

"C-Chanyeol, please." He breathed, feeling the taller his erection poking his ass. Pushing his ass against it, trying to make more friction.

He didn't know if Chanyeol just wanted his body, or if he loved him too. But at this moment, it was the last thing Baekhyun thought of.

"Fuck, Baek." Chanyeol groaned, feeling the smaller his ass pressed against his erection. He made his way to the bedroom and let the smaller fall on his bed. Their lips disconnected, giving Chanyeol the chance to take Baekhyun shirt off.

"You're so beautiful." He commented after he saw the flawless white skin. Baekhyun started to get insecure, trying to hide his body. "Don't." Chanyeol breathed and brought his lips to the smaller his neck, making love bites. Slowly, he started to lower the kisses. The last kiss was planted on the smaller boy his hipbone before his jeans and underwear were pulled off.

He planted some kisses on his inner thigh before he searched for the lube in his nightstand. Baekhyun anticipated for what's coming and spread his legs. Before he poured some lube on his fingers, the taller got rid of all his shirt leaving him stark naked except for his boxers.

Chanyeol was indeed very well build with six-pack and all. But that didn't attract Baekhyun's attention. All the scars on his body where more interesting. Somewhere little, others almost covered his entire body. All of them probably had a story behind them that Baekhyun didn't know of.

"Have you ever been fingered?" Chanyeol snapped the brunet out of his thoughts, while he poured some lube on his fingers. "Y-yeah." Baekhyun answered him honestly.

"Spread your legs wider, babe." He commanded. The smaller did what he was told and spreader his legs even more. "Good."

Baekhyun gasped when he felt a finger entering him. It felt strange in the beginning but after some time he got used to it and Chanyeol pushed in a second finger making him moan more. "M-more please." The smaller begged.

"You're so tight. Are u sure you've been fingered before?" Chanyeol asked. "Y-yeah." He replied, trying not to moan when the older started to scissoring.

One more finger was added, making Baekhyun almost scream out of pleasure. When he was finally enough stretched, Chanyeol took his fingers out the tight heat and took of his boxer short.

He took some more lube and put it around his length, making sure that there was enough. He positioned himself in front of Baekhyun's entrance, placing a hand next to the smaller his head for extra support.

Slowly, He started to push into the little brunet who was whimpering beneath him. When he was fully in him, he waited a bit for Baekhyun to adjust to his size before he started moving.

The brunet gave him a nod that it's okay to move. Chanyeol started to move slowly in and out of Baekhyun, hearing some beautiful sounds escaping out of the smaller is mouth.

Baekhyun hooked his legs around the taller his waist to give him more access. His hands moved to his hair, slightly pulling the black locks. Chanyeol started to kiss Baekhyun's mouth and neck again leaving some hickeys.

"G-go faster p-please." Baekhyun begged, not pleased with the current rhythm. Chanyeol immediately picked up the speed, making the smaller moan even more. The sounds Baekhyun was making gave Chanyeol even more encouragement to go faster.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He commented, seeing the smaller all sweaty underneath him with his messy brown locks, rosy lips and the brown eyes.

"Tell me-" The taller breathed. "Do you like it?" He groaned. Baekhyun nodded fiercely as response. His hands moved from the black locks to Chanyeol's neck.

The taller took one of his legs and threw it over his shoulder giving him even more access. The neighbors could probably hear everything what was going on. 'They should feel honored instead of victimized.' Thought Chanyeol. Not many people could hear this side of Baekhyun.

When Chanyeol hit his prostate, he arched his back and let out a long moan. "Ah- there! Harder please!" Baekhyun basically screamed. "Fuck babe, I'm going to come." Chanyeol groaned. "I'm coming Chanyeol!" The smaller yelled, coming hard between their bellies.

Chanyeol released deep in Baekhyun with a loud groan. "T-that was amazing." Chanyeol commented breathless, while he pulled out of Baekhyun.

"Yeah it was." The smaller replied softly. Chanyeol stood up and went to the bathroom to take a towel so he could clean up all the mess they made. When everything was cleaned, the smaller decided to leave Chanyeol but as soon he stood up, the taller pulled him back against his chest

"Stay, please." He muttered with his face buried in Baekhyun's brown locks.

*

Chanyeol woke up with the feeling of being watched. He noticed someone standing at the door.

"Well look what we have here." The stranger whispered but Chanyeol could immediately recognize that voice. "What the fuck or you doing here, Jongin?" He groaned as slipped out of his comfy bed.

"Put some clothes on please." The younger told him, turning his eyes away from the naked body. A soft moan came from the other side of the bed, receiving a glance from the two man who were standing there.

"Let us talk in the kitchen." The taller whispered, putting on his boxer short and following Jongin to the kitchen not forgetting to close the door and taking one more glance of the angelic boy on his bed.

"Care to explain why there is a boy sleeping on your bed?" The younger asked, arching one of his eyebrows. Of course he already knew what happened but he wanted to hear in out of Chanyeol's mouth.

"A man needs to fulfill his needs." Answered he shortly. Jongin just gave him a judging look as response.

"Just don't make the same mistake as me. You know how it ended." He sighed, having flashbacks from the incident. Even after a year, it still ached like it only happened yesterday. "I will not." Chanyeol lied but he already knew he made the mistake, so did Jongin. "See you tonight." The younger waved him goodbye and left Chanyeol.

Much time for himself did he not had, because Baekhyun was already standing there dressed in only a pair of underwear and a t-shirt. His hair was a mess and his once white neck was now covered with red marks.

"You want breakfast?" Chanyeol asked the smaller boy who was still standing their in an awkward manner. Baekhyun nodded and took a seat at the table. They did not talk except for Chanyeol asking if he slept well.

"Do you wanna take a shower?"

"If I may, yes."

Chanyeol led him towards the shower and gave him new towels that he could use. Enjoying the warm water running over his skin, Baekhyun took the time to reflect a bit about what happened yesterday. He still did not know what the relationship between him and the taller was.

If he was brave enough, he would ask Chanyeol but he is too afraid for rejection. He would prefer living in a world full lies where everything seems to be perfect instead of living in a world where all your dreams get crushed.

Baekhyun just was not made for the harsh reality.

On the other hand, Chanyeol was very down to earth. He was not afraid from the reality. The only thing that scared him was love.

When Baekhyun went out of the bathroom, he could hear Chanyeol cleaning up the kitchen, what slightly surprised him. Chanyeol looked more like that guy who only cleanse once in the week.

"D-Do I need to help you?" Baekhyun's voice creaked.

"No it's alright, I'm almost done." Chanyeol assure him, putting the last pair of cups away. "Okay... Then I'll go... I guess?"

"Already?" Chanyeol asked him, catching Baekhyun off guard. "U-Uh yeah? Or do you want to do something?" The smaller questioned him in a shy voice.

"Well... I don't really have something in my head right now, but we can find something. I'm free all afternoon, only for the evening I have plans. So time enough." The taller smiled.

"We can watch movies at my place since you don't have a TV." Baekhyun suggested, forgetting about his roommate.

Chanyeol nodded in agreement and followed the smaller to his apartment. Baekhyun knocked a couple of times on the door, hoping for Jongdae to open the door. "Aha, look who has decided to show up!" Jongdae's voice echoed through the apartment.

Baekhyun bit his lip, hoping that his friend will shut his mouth. But unfortunately, Jongdae thought differently. "I really didn't know you were that type of guy," He started unlocking the door. "Having sex on the first-"

On this moment, Baekhyun wanted to sink through the floor. On the other side you had Jongdae who's eyes were wide open but his mouth was shut. The only one enjoying the situation was Chanyeol.

"A-Ah welcome Chanyeol." Jongdae set up a fake smile and made way for them to enter the room. Both Jongdae and Baekhyun glared at each other as they passed. "We're going to watch movies." The brunet announced. "You can join if you want."

Jongdae nodded and took a seat in the couch. "As long as it stays with watching movies, it's good for me." He teased Baekhyun.

"Jongdae!"

"What?!" He yelled back. Making Baekhyun embarrassed was one of Jongdae's favorite things. Seeing the brunet getting all shy and red was just oddly satisfying. And certainly because Chanyeol was here too.

"Which movie do you want to see, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun changed the subject.

"You're favorite." Baekhyun started to panic after his answere. Of course he had a favorite movie but it is not a typical movie for boys to choose as favorite. "U-Uh I really l-like...." He tried to think of a famous movie but his mind was blank.

"His favorite movie is The Lion King." Jongdae told.

"That's not true!" He pouted, but it was the truth and Baekhyun knew that too.

"Baekhyun, you have all the soundtracks from that movie on your phone and you even have two stuffed toys. What were their names again? Simba and..."

"Nala." Baekhyun finished his sentence.

"See, you don't even deny it."

"But therefore it's not my favorite movie!"

Chanyeol found the two boys bickering with each other pretty entertaining to watch, but he still preferred to watch the movie they were talking about.

"Can we watch that movie?" He interrupted, earning the attention from the both boys. "Y-Yeah sure!" The brunet answered him, walking to the DVD player and putting the movie on.

"Good luck with comforting him." Jongdae snickered but the taller did not really understand it what he meant with that."Why should I comfort him?"

"He always cries when that one those lion dies." He grinned. Everything was still unclear for the taller but he pretended like he did understand all of it and nodded in response.

Chanyeol has seen all the different sides from Baekhyun during the movie. Sad, happy, angry, you name it. It was also the first time he saw a person crying from happiness. It was strange for him because he linked tears to negativity.

Baekhyun is so full of emotions it is almost interesting for the taller. Back in his home country, he was learned to suppress his emotions and not to let them take over your body. Especially sadness and love were unacceptable.

But at the end, your emotions will always be stronger than your body. And that's how Chanyeol fell in love with his boss. He tried to ignore his feelings but after he saw the cute boy with swollen eyes standing in front of his door, apologizing for something he did not had to.

Even though he did not know what love was, the first time he saw Baekhyun he knew there was something special about this guy. Small, curvy body, droopy eyes and a cute button nose. Everything what he searched in a partner.

Not only his appearance was perfect, but his personality too. He was a very cheerful person who loved his job and had a lot of respect for other people. Some people would find him a bit too sensitive but Chanyeol could live with that. He thought it was cute.

The rest of the day they watched other Disney movies that Baekhyun liked. But to all the good things have to come an end. Chanyeol had to leave the two other boys alone.

"I can come tomorrow if you want?" The taller asked as he stands at the door, ready to leave. "Y-yeah I would like that." Baekhyun answered him with a shy smile.

Chanyeol closed the remaining space between them and kissed him fully on the lips. The brunet needed some time to realize what is happening before he kissed him back. "See you tomorrow." The taller broke the kiss and left him numb at the door.

"Earth to Baekhyun." Jongdae snickered.

*

_37.5665° N, 126.9780° E Seoul, South-Korea, 9:36 p.m._

_Elimination of target number eight_

"Do you have his profile?"

"Yes." Answered Jongin, passing through the document. Chanyeol carefully read the profile of their next target.

"Oh Sehun." He muttered. The name was surely not unknown for him but he could not remember from where he knew it.

"Ready?" The younger pulled him out of his thoughts. "Yeah." He answered shortly as he grabbed all his necessities for assignment. The name kept Chanyeol's brain occupied during the whole trip.

"What's keeping your mind busy?" Jongin asked the male who was driving the vehicle. "The name. It's sounds too familiar to my liking."

The younger hummed in response due to not finding the right words to express his feelings.

"What we do is horrible." Chanyeol confessed.

"Glad you know. But what can we do? If we don't do it, we are the ones who get killed."

"I know, I know. Still, they have people who care about them like Family, friends, a loved one. No one cares about us if we die. That is the different between us and the people we kill. We kill one person physically but we kill many feelings from other people."

"Let us not think too much about that, it's already difficult enough."

Both of them stepped out of the car, ready to clear their mission. They entered a small building, were their target should be. No one even spend a glare at them when they entered the building. After taking the stairs they arrived at the right office.

"You go?" Jongin asked, to make sure there was no misunderstanding. Chanyeol nodded as he made sure his gun was loaded. They shared one more glance before the taller opened the door to the room.

Darkness had already fallen over the city but the room was so illuminated, it looked like it was still day. A tall figure was sitting behind a desk, too busy on his laptop. "What's up?" He asked nonchalantly with his eyes glued on the screen.

"There is nothing up." He answered making his not knowing target snicker. Sehun took his eyes from the screen and locked them with Chanyeol's dark ones. Sehun had a bad feeling about this. 

"Oh Sehun?" He needed his confirmation. The smile from the latter faded away in a matter of a second. "Y-Yeah?"

Chanyeol drew his gun out of his jacket for the umpteenth time. It was the first time he had difficulties with pulling the trigger. There was something holding him back and he did not know what it was.

"P-Please don't." Sehun pleaded with glassy eyes. "M-My family and my b-boyfriend need me. Please."

The taller was starting to get mad at himself for not being able to clear his mission. With his hands trembling from anger, he fired the gun.

"Oh Sehun, 20 years old, Luhan's boyfriend and a friend of Baekhyun." All the information slipped in his mind. It was the first time Chanyeol felt bad after killing someone. And it ached. He felt like a terrible monster.

"Chanyeol?!" Jongin entered the room, seeing his friend fully broken. "Common, we need to go!" He dragged the taller out of the building to the car. "Moments like this aren't the best to have a mental break down." He growled as he took the driving seat.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Just take a short vacation. I'll do the next kills alone." Jongin sighed. "And use your free time wisely."

*

Chanyeol gave up on sleep. It was already 7 a.m. but the guiltiness kept him awake. His eyes were heavy and his body was exhausted. The thoughts of Sehun kept hunting him.

"It's what you deserve." He thoughts. Like a zombie he walked to the bathroom and took a cold shower. Looking into the mirror wasn't the best idea. The dark circles under his eyes were no joke. "What will Baekhyun think of you?"

He hopes that Baekhyun's presence will make everything at least a bit more bearable. Because everything was becoming too much. He felt like he was in the middle of a storm and needed something the hold on. And that something was Baekhyun.

When he walked to the smaller his apartment could hear someone cry.

Softly, He knocked on the door. Jongdae was the one who greeted him. Behind him he could see Baekhyun but he was not crying. He was comforting Luhan who looked completely broken. The ones lively boy was now a wreck.

And the worst part was that the broken boy did not know that the cause of his pain was standing in front of the door. The one who killed his boyfriend.

"Hey Chanyeol, come in." Jongdae made place for him to enter. "Or you sure? I mean I don't want to disturb you guys." He did not want to face Luhan.

"Oh no it's alright. We need some positive energy over here." Jongdae confessed.

Chanyeol walked inside, awkwardly. He was here to feel better but that was not going to happen now. It will only get worst.

"Hey Chanyeol." Baekhyun tried to smile while having a protective arm laying on Luhan's shoulders. "Hey." He replied.

"I'm going to leave." Luhan whipped his last tears away.

"Why?" Baekhyun asked surprised.

"You've already helped me enough and I want you to spend time with your boyfriend because he's still here." He answered as he stood up and put on his coat.

"I'll drive you away." Said Jongdae.

"Stay strong and be safe." The brunet hugged Luhan like it was his last time.

The two bid their farewell and left the apartment.

"Come sit next to me." Said Baekhyun as he patted the free space next to him. Chanyeol did what he was told and sat down next time.

It did not take long for the smaller to crawl into Chanyeol's lap and press his lips against the taller his plumped ones. It was a soft kiss with no desire.

Baekhyun was the one who broke the kiss and hugged him instead. With his arm around his neck, the brunet hided his face in the crook of Chanyeol's neck while he enjoyed the smell.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the small waist and closed the remaining space between their bodies. He placed soft kisses on Baekhyun's temples as he got some whimpering noises as response.

They stayed like this for a pretty long time, enjoying the warmth between them and being able to forget what happened.

"You look tired." Baekhyun said while he caressed the darker skin under his eyes. "I didn't sleep much tonight."

"Me neither." Baekhyun murmured. "We can sleep now if you want?"

Chanyeol nodded and carried the smaller to his bedroom. Carefully, he laid him down on the soft mattress and afterwards joined him. With his head on the taller's chest, Baekhyun fell asleep.

It was already noon when Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open. The Winter sun was shinning bright through the window, blinding his eyes. As he looked up, he saw that Chanyeol was still sleeping what made him happy to see. Last time he woke up he was all alone in the cold bed.

Baekhyun took the time to admire Chanyeol's face as he was still asleep but his thoughts got broken down by movement under him. The arm that was hanging lazily around his waist regained more grip.

"Hey." Said Chanyeol with his hoarse voice.

"Hi."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, pulling the smaller closer to him and snuggled in his silky brown hair.

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit shocked about what happened. I mean, why would someone kill Sehun? He was such a nice guy." Baekhyun told him as he drew circles on his belly. "I really hope they'll find his killer."

"Me too." Chanyeol lied because he already knew who it was. He knew it very well. The thoughts of Baekhyun finding out that he was the assassin did not look bright at all. Baekhyun would hate him with all his passion. And Chanyeol would not blame him for that. What he did and doing is unpardonable.

Right now, Chanyeol felt like the biggest egoist. Baekhyun loved him with his whole body, he took good care of the taller, told him everything about him; like his embarrassing moments from his past or funny stories about his family. He was an open book for Chanyeol.

On the other hand, Chanyeol was feeding the brunet with all his lies and hopes that they will be together forever. And not only that, he was busy with his missions while Baekhyun thought he was out with friends. How ironic.

Chanyeol was killing people when Baekhyun was waiting patiently for him to return so he could hug the person who just took someone's life.

"Chanyeol-" Baekhyun breathed. "You're crushing me."

As he looked down, he saw Baekhyun trying to escape his strong grip. Throwing all his limbs around, he tried his best to break out of the strong arms.

"Chanyeol!" He puffed. "You're too strong. Lose some muscles, please"

"But who will carry the heavy things then?" Chanyeol chuckled, keeping his strength around the smaller his waist.

"M-Me."Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the struggling boy. "You?"

"I'll start working out," The smaller dropped all his limbs as he laid on the taller like a death body. "Tomorrow."

*

It was the first morning in a long time that there was no Luhan to be detected in the bakery. Gossiping with the once cheerful boy, early in the morning was a routine for Baekhyun. Luhan was the number one source for gossip.

"Earth to Baekhyun." Chanyeol broke his thoughts as he waved his hand in front of the smaller.

Baekhyun turned his head to the owner of the hand and smiled a bit. "Yeah?"

"Can you decorate the cake?" Chanyeol asked. "Because I'm not that best in doing that."

"Alright." He took over the cake. For Baekhyun, Chanyeol already made a lot of progress in the bakery. Baking things was not a problem for him but things that needed more precision like decorating was another story.

With his tongue between his teeth, the smaller started to decorate the cake. In the mean time was Chanyeol leaning against the counter as he watched his boss. "Oh by the way, don't forget we have to go to the gym this evening." He grinned.

Immediately dropping his piping bag, Baekhyun looked up to the taller with his brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Yesterday, you told me you were going to start with working out and I told you I was going to help you.

"Baekhyun's facial expression still looked shocked as he pointed with a finger to himself. "Me?!"

The taller started to laugh as he confirmed Baekhyun's question.

"What? I never said that!" The brunet looked at him with disbelief.

"Don't lie!" Chanyeol made his way to his lying boss and started to poke his ribs and belly causing Baekhyun to giggle. "S-Stop!"

"Then you have to stop lying." He continued to tickle Baekhyun. "O-Okay-" The smaller gasped for air. "You win."

"Of course I win. I always win." He retorted and stole a kiss from his boss who was trapped between his long arms and the counter.

"U-Uh, I w-would like to have a strawberry cake." A high pitched voice from the other side of the counter disrupted the two love birds. In a swift move, Baekhyun pushed the taller away and turned to the elder looking lady.

"A strawberry cake, you asked?" He smiled, trying to act as normal as he could. "Yes please."

As the lady left the shop with her cake, Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol and slapped his arm. "You asshole."

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Chanyeol smirked while he got closer to his boss. "Stay in your lane Park Chanyeol!"

*

"Are you ready?" Chanyeol asked as he waited for Baekhyun at the entrance of his apartment. "Yeah, almost!" The smaller screamed back from his room, hoping that Chanyeol will catch his words.

"How much did you pay him to make him go to the gym?" Jongdae snickered with his eyes glued on the TV screen. "Nothing."

Jongdae turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Then, did you force him?"

"A bit." He confessed. "Well good luck but be careful with his bones because they're made out of glass." Jongdae grinned, turning his head back to the screen.

Finally, Baekhyun came out of his room, fully dressed in sport clothing and nice combed hair. Chanyeol scanned the smaller from head to toe before his answer came. "Nope." He confused the other two.

"What 'nope'?" Baekhyun asked confused as he crossed his arms. "You're not going to the gym wearing leggings." The taller answered him.

"What, why not?!" Baekhyun's voice got higher not understanding the big deal about his beloved leggings. "There are to many pervert people in the gym." He warned as he walked to the smaller and lead him back into his room, pushing him slightly with his hand on his hips.

Jongdae was watching the whole scene unbothered from his couch. "Young love." He muttered and turned his head back to the TV for the nth time.

The last time he took his eyes from the screen was when the couple came out of the room with this time, Baekhyun wearing lose tracksuit bottoms instead of the tight black leggings.

*

Luckily it was a Monday what meant that there were not as many people as usual. Baekhyun scanned the whole room, seeing a whole bunch of fitness equipment. Some of them looked very complex to use.

"So what do you wanna train first?" The taller asked, looking at the Baekhyun who was still busy exploring the gym with his bright eyes. "Arms, I guess?" He looked up and met the pair of big dark eyes."Arms you say?"

Baekhyun nodded as response. "Okay, but first we need to warm up.

"After the warm-up and stretching, the brunet was already half dying and was busy dealing with his first mental breakdown. "I-I can't do this anymore, C-Chanyeol."

"But we haven't even started?" The taller snickered, looking at the boy who was laying on the ground, completely exhausted. It looked like he ran a whole marathon but actually they only ran 15 minutes on the treadmill and did some other small exercises.

"We'll only do some easy ones with the least heavy weights." Chanyeol suggested, hoping that it would give Baekhyun some courage to continue. The smaller let out a sigh. "Okay."

A smile appeared on the taller his face, satisfied with Baekhyun's perseverance. "Good!" He praised the smaller and helped him to get up.

They only did a few exercises before Baekhyun started to whine that he could not do it anymore. Chanyeol tried everything to make it easier for him like giving him weights that were mostly used by girls. But the smaller was just not used to the gym lifestyle.

As the walked out of the building, Baekhyun jumped lazily on the latter his back. "Carry me to the car please." He locked his arms around Chanyeol's neck and legs around his waist. At this moment, Chanyeol thought he was dating a kid instead of full grown man. Some people were giving them judging looks, but they ignored all of them and walked to the car.

*

It was the end of the week. Baekhyun decided to stay at Chanyeol's, he wanted to watch movies but then he realized that the taller did not had a TV what is quit strange for someone who has the same age. Even his phone was very old fashion.

"How come you don't have a TV?" Baekhyun questioned him, sitting on the couch starring at a blank wall. "Why should I need that?"

"For entertainment? To relax?"

"I don't have any time to relax."The smaller shot him a glare. "Then what do you do after you come home from work?"

"I Eat, work-out, go out with friends, sleep and so on. Not everyone is living a lazy life like you do." Chanyeol teased the brunet who cocked an eyebrow to him, feeling slightly offended.

"I'm not lazy." He threw a pillow to the taller who was standing next to the couch. In a swift move, he dodged the flying object. "Nice try, mister lazy. It's probably the most exhausting thing you did today." He added oil to the fire with a smirk on his face.

Baekhyun's eyes became wider due to the offensive joke. "Wha- you asshole!" He scolded, making Chanyeol laugh harder.

"It was just a joke." He implied as he walked over to the insulted boy. "Well, I don't think it was funny." Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol leaned in and kissed the pouty lips, startling the smaller. Cupping his face with his hand, he pushed the smaller down on the couch. "Oh- taking advantage of a victim. How low." Said Baekhyun, with a playful smile.

"Victim?"

"Yeah, a victim of bullying." The brunet replied as he looked innocently up to Chanyeol who was hovering above him. "I'll make it up." He whispered in Baekhyun's right ear, getting some giggles as response.

Lowering his lips, he started to kiss the slender neck. Some hickeys were still visibly from last week. This time Chanyeol also added a few bit marks. Baekhyun enfold the taller his waist with his legs, and arms embraced his neck.

"Hold on." He muttered between the kisses, grabbing a thigh and laying a hand on his back, securing him from falling. It did not take long before Baekhyun was laying on his bed. Chanyeol got rid of the smaller his sweater and shirt by using a quick movement.

The naked upper body came in contact with the cold air in the room, giving him goose bumps. This did not stay unnoticed by Chanyeol. "Are you cold." He looked up.

With a nod, Baekhyun confirmed the taller his question. "Hold on, you'll get it warm." Chanyeol assured. Taking his time, he started to lower this kisses. When he reached the Baekhyun's belly, he tried something new. He blew wind into the belly button, receiving some giggle noises.

"S-Stop, that tickles!" He gasped for air as he pulled Chanyeol back up, smashing their lips together. "You didn't like it?"

"No, I did, just don't do it too long." Baekhyun muttered between the kisses. The big difference between now and last time, was that there was no rushing. Chanyeol did everything slowly, enjoying all the small things.

Carefully sliding down his hands, the taller opened Baekhyun's button and unzipped the skinny jeans. He wanted to pull the piece of clothing off, but a loud knock on the door ruined that plan.

He wanted to ignore the sound but a loud voice followed up, startling Chanyeol. "Fuck." He cursed, meeting Baekhyun's confused eyes. Hastily, he grabbed the smaller his shirt and sweater, passing it over to the owner.

"Come quickly." Chanyeol whispered as he took the smaller by his wrist and leaded him to the bathroom. "Stay here and be quiet. Only open up when it's me, okay?" He instructed while he cupped Baekhyun's face to make him look.

Baekhyun nodded as response. With a peck on his lip, Chanyeol left him all alone and confused behind.Holding his breath in, Chanyeol anxiously walked to the door. After hearing the voice the stern already had suspicion who it was going to be. He opened the door, revealing two tall man, clothed in dark clothes.

"Park Chanyeol." Said one of them with a smirk on his face. "Yes?" The assassin asked not wanting to lose any precious time. "We've heard from our boss that you've been ignoring his text messages. Any reasons why?" He asked with arrogance filling his voice.

"Because I don't want to do it anymore." Chanyeol explained with a monotonous tone making the two man chuckle. "You're not here on vacation Park. You're here to fulfill a mission. Those targets are not going to die by them self. Better get back to work."

"Just fuck off and never come back." He wanted to slam the door but a foot as shoved between. "Not so fast Park. I hope you know what the consequences are." He remarked.

"Leave."

"Well see you back in North-Korea I guess? Maybe, if your still alive." One of the men said in a playful way as he pulled his foot back.

Chanyeol waited a bit at the door, making sure that they left. As he was sure they left, he walked to the bathroom to get Baekhyun out of it and continue with what had to be stopped. He did not know what to expect from Baekhyun as he opened the door but he did not expect him to look at him like he saw a ghost.

"Baekhyun?" He questioned, looking at the almost terrified face.

"M-Mission? Killing people? North-Korea?" He summed up all the things he heard from the conversation. "Baekhyun, please let me explain." Said the taller, desperately, scared of losing his beloved one.

Horror, was filling Baekhyun's bright eyes. "W-Why didn't you told me that?"

"I just- I couldn't find the right words." Chanyeol lowered his head.

"Of course you couldn't find the right words because there is nothing right about killing people!" The smaller almost yelled as he trembled from all the emotions taking over his body.

"I'm sorry but please let me explain-" He wanted to clarify the situation but Baekhyun did want to hear it and was ready to leave.

An arm blocked his way from leaving the bathroom. "Please, does my nationality matters so much for you? Do you think I choose for doing this?" He tried to awaken the compassion but Baekhyun did not give in.

"Let me go." He avoided the taller his desperate eyes. Having no choice, Chanyeol let Baekhyun go with an aching heart and tears filling his eyes. Never did it hurt so much to let someone go even though he lives next to him. There was still a wall separating them.

Jongdae did not know how to react after Baekhyun entered their apartment with tears falling of his cheeks. "Oh boy..." Jongdae muttered as he opened his arms, ready to embrace the brunet.

"What happened?" He asked, after he did not hear any sobs anymore. "He lied." Baekhyun murmured in his friend's shirt.

"About what?" Jongdae asked quietly, caressing the heartbroken boy's soft brown hair.

Before he knew, there were tears escaping his eyes again. "H-He's a North-Korean assassin who kills people." He wailed.

"How do you know?" Jongdae lifted the brunet's face making eye contact with the glassy eyes. "I-I heard him speak with someone at his door.

"And what did Chanyeol say?"

"He said he was sorry."

"Do you think he choose for this job.?" Jongdae started to question him.

"N-No I guess." Baekhyun whipped his tears away.

Jongdae waited a bit before he asked the next question. "Did you gave him a chance to explain?"

"N-No." He whispered with his head hanging low.

"Do you think he loves you?" Remembering the pain he saw in Chanyeol's eyes he nodded as response. Jongdae hummed. "Now the most important question; do you love him, apart from the fact that he's a Nort-Korean assassin?" He poked Baekhyun's chest.

It took some time for Baekhyun to answer. "Y-Yeah, I do love him."

"Well then, the only advice I can give you is; give it some time and confront him if your ready. Let him explain his story and you can still choose if you want to make up with him or not, okay?"

"Okay."Baekhyun isolated himself from the outside world, Spending all day in his room because he needed it.

Using his time to reflect, everything started to make sense. Why he did not know things: YouTube, spaghetti and so one. All the scars on his body. But especially the bullet wound. That was so damn obvious and still, Baekhyun was too blind to realize it.

He worked and even dated a Nort-Korean assassin without knowing.

The anger inside of him started to change to compassion. The look in Chanyeol's eyes after he left him was haunting him.

That boy probably risked his whole life for Baekhyun and he ditched him like a piece of thrash. He saw Chanyeol as a murderer but now he was a killer for breaking someone's heart so easily.

With a heart full compassion, hate and sadness, he finally fell a sleep.

It was 2 a.m. but Chanyeol was still wide awake. He felt like a monster. Killing people was already bad enough and now he broke a boy's heart due to being a complete asshole.

Maybe it was better for him to go back to North-Korea where he belongs. But before he leaves, he still wants to apologize to the heartbroken brunet.

On Saturday, Chanyeol visited asking if he could speak the brunet but Jongdae rejected him. Making no drama about it, The North-Korean assassin handed the red rose and strawberries he bought for the smaller over to Jongdae.

Baekhyun was still spending all of his time in his room. Drowning in the amount of emotions. He was so confused about his feelings for the taller.

On Sunday, he finally left his room, strolling to the strawberries that he thought Jongdae bought for him. "I see you decided to leave your room?" He commented on the sight of the brunet munching on the red fruits.

"Yeah, thank you for the strawberries by the way." He answered with his mouth full. Jongdae let out a laugh. "You should thank Chanyeol for those." He grinned.

His facial expression changed almost immediately after the name 'Chanyeol' dropped. "Are you going to confront him today?"

The brunet looked down at the strawberries and noticed the red rose with a note on it next to them. "Yeah." He sighed.

"Good. Don't wait to long, because before you know he could be gone forever."

"I know." He muttered eating the last strawberry as he walked to his room to change his clothes. Taking one more look into the mirror to check if everything was alright, he left his room.He was about to leave but turned back as he heard Jongdae's voice. "I'm proud of you." Jongdae praised him. "Why?"

"Because you still want to listen to Chanyeol and not ignore him." He smiled receiving one back from the brunet. "Thanks." He closed the door.

Standing in front of the taller his door, Baekhyun tried to calm down his racing heart by doing breathing exercises. He collected all his courage and knocked softly on the wooden door.

The door opened revealing a tired looking Chanyeol. "B-Baekhyun?" The assassin could not believe his eyes. "H-Hey," Baekhyun tried to smile. "May I come in?"

"O-Of course! Come in." Chanyeol said as he made place for the brunet. "So," Baekhyun started the awkward conversation. "I-I came back for your explanation."

"Really?" The taller was taken aback. "Thank you. Really, thank you!" He did not know how grateful he was.

"But I don't really know were to start. Well first I want to say sorry for lying to you, I was just to scared to lose you. Sorry, I'm such an idiot." Baekhyun could see that he truly was regretful for what he did. The once dark, emotionless eyes were now full with regret.

"What I do is wrong, I know but I don't have a choice. It's my job-" The sound of the door unlocking interrupted Chanyeol's explanation.

"Jongin?!" The taller questioned after the tan man entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

Jongin closed the door and turned his head to the Chanyeol who's eyes were wide open. "I wanted to inform you about something." He announced.

"About what?" Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. "Well-" He wanted to start but something else gained his attention. "Oh hi." He smiled to Baekhyun.

"Hi." He greeted the tan boy back. Jongin was still smiling to the smaller guy. "Jongin?" Chanyeol tried to get his attention.

"Oh were was I?" Jongin waited a bit. "Aha I remember again. I wanted to tell you that our boss asked for you address."

"Did you gave it to him?" His heart started to race.

"Yeah, he's our boss, I didn't had a choice. And if I wouldn't have said it, he would've asked someone else." The younger explained.

"Do you know why he wanted it?" Chanyeol questioned, but Jongin told him that he did not know.

A loud knock disturbed his thoughts. Chanyeol hesitated a little bit before he finally opened the door. Because if he did not, it would have gotten pulled down.

"Boss?" Chanyeol asked, fear could be find in his voice.

"Surprise." The tall man said with a mocking tone. He had a smirk on his, amused to see the three scared boys. Especially Baekhyun, who had no idea what is going on.

"You really thought you could have an amazing time here, fucking that little Korean Barbie doll? You're on a mission Park, not on vacation." The boss told them angrily. The neighbors could probably hear every word because of the paper thin walls.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand, and pulled him closer to him. He knew this wasn't going to end well. Not for him or Baekhyun, or even both.

Shoving closer to the taller, Baekhyun could see the terrified expression on the taller's face. Chanyeol's big hand was squeezing his hand a bit to hard, but Baekhyun ignored the pain.

"And you Mr. Kim. You told me nothing and choose his side when I'm your boss." He went on. Jongin looked down avoiding eye contact. This action made Chanyeol feel guilty.

Baekhyun was so scared he could start crying any time. He tried to stay strong but being the emotional person, it was not easy.

The boss took his gun out of his pocket before he started speaking again. "You're an amazing assassin Chanyeol. That's why I don't want to kill you but you still need some kind of punishment.

"Chanyeol's heart started beating faster. Should he be glad that his boss don't want to kill him? Or is it to early to be relieved? The assassin didn't know.

"Choose one." His boss confused them. Jongin looked up and glanced at his boss. The three of them couldn't believe what he just said.

"You can only choose one of them to survive." The tall man repeated, making his order more clear.

"W-what?" Chanyeol asked in disbelief, clutching the smaller his hand tighter and caressing the soft skin with his thumb.

"You heard me. Only one of them can survive and you can choose who. Isn't that nice of me?" He smirked, holding his gun ready to fire. This is one of the decisions, Chanyeol never wanted to make. Choosing between your beloved one and your childhood friend.

"If you don't choose fast, both of them will die." He loaded his gun and aimed on Baekhyun who grabbed Chanyeol's arm with his other hand.

"Jong- B-Baekhyun." He changed his answer fast enough. He didn't want to make eye contact with any of them.

Jongin felt a pang through is heart but not because of the gun shot. The bullet never reached him.

Baekhyun was the one who got shot. Baekhyun, not Jongin.

"W-what? No, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol felt on his knees, after he felt Baekhyun's hand slipping out of his grip. His hands were shaking but still managed to cup Baekhyun's face. Tears sliding of his cheeks, falling on the petite boy's face.

"B-Baek, please." He pleaded. "D-Don't leave me, I-I love you. Please." He said after he heard the smaller groan from the pain. It looked like he wanted to say something but the only thing escaping his mouth was blood.

The assassin whipped away the dark red liquid with his sleeve. "S-Stay alive. I'll bring you to the hospital. I promise."

"Did I make my order unclear? I meant the one you chose, is the one who will get shot." His boss explained with a playful smile on his face as he watched the whole scene.

Meanwhile, Jongin felt betrayed because his friend didn't choose him to survive. He felt betrayed because his childhood friend choose someone else above him. He felt betrayed.

The tall man gave his man the order to take Chanyeol away from the small boy who was unconscious. But of course, Chanyeol did not want to give up that easily. He tried everything to hold on to his beloved one but then someone snatched his hand away and dragged him away.

"Let me go!" He yelled as loud as he could, trying to kick everyone who was around him. "Fuck! Let me go! Baek-" He got cut off after someone kicked him in his stomach.

"Baek! Stay alive, I'll come for you! I promise." He said desperately. The smaller tried to answer him but nothing came out of his mouth.

For the last time Chanyeol looked behind him while they were dragging away. He did not what sight hurts the most. Baekhyun laying in his own blood or Jongin's eyes full with deceit and hatred.

He knew he lost both of them.

 

~~*~~


	2. Epilogue I

 

 

Baekhyun

 ~~*~~

 

The white light was shining bright. Pain had left his body. All the thoughts in his head were gone. His body was in complete peace.

  
But then, a beeping sound caught Baekhyun's attention. He wanted to know where it came from. Calmly, he tried to open his eyes, getting blinded by an intense light.

After blinking multiple times, his eyes finally adjusted to the bright light. He was staring right in front of him, trying to understand what was happening.

Everything was vogue. It was like his brain left him. "Baekhyun?" He heard someone speak. It took some for his brain to register that it was his name the person called.

"Baekhyun?" The stranger tried again while he felt something warm touching his hand. As he finally turned his head to the person who called his name he almost immediately recognized the face. "J-Jongdae?" His voice was hoarse.

A smile appeared on his face, happy that his friend still remembers him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Alright." He answered him. "That's good. No pain?"

The brunet shook his head slowly. "W-What happened?" He asked, desperately for answers.

Jongdae looked at him, before he sat down back into the green armchair. "You were shot and lost conscious." He explained, looking at Baekhyun who was frowning his eyebrows, trying to remember the incident.

"You were in coma for the last three weeks."

"Who brought me here?" He asked, curious for who saved him. "A guy called 'Kim Jongin' found you and called the ambulance."

The name was not unfamiliar, but from where did he know the name? "Ah, and who shot me?"

"We don't know. But the doctor said you'll regain your memories so have to be patient."

Baekhyun hummed. "But now you have to rest and I'll call the doctor telling him you're awake."

After four days, Baekhyun was finally able to leave the hospital. His memory was as good as back. "Ready to go back home?" Jongdae asked, helping Baekhyun stand up from the bed.

"Yes." Baekhyun smiled happily. "Good." They walked out of the room to the car. "The day after tomorrow you have to go to the police for helping them with the research." Jongdae informed him as he drove the car to their apartment.

Baekhyun just hummed and fell a sleep against the window.

"Hey Baek, wake-up." He felt someone shaking him. With a groan he finally opened his eyes, looking straight in Jongdae's eyes. "Common."

As they walked to their apartment, Baekhyun stopped at a different door. "This is the place where it all happened no?" He whispered, getting flashbacks from the incident. "Yeah."

Taking his time, the brunet started a bit at the place before he decided to enter his own apartment. Everything was still the same except for the rose who was withered.

"What do you want to eat?" Jongdae asked. "As long it's good, I don't care."

Understanding his answer, Jongdae started cooking while the brunet was exploring the room. He missed this place. As he walked around he pressed the power button from the TV. The latest news was playing on the big screen but Baekhyun was not really interested in it till the lady named "North Korea".

_"A dramatic video showing a North Korean soldier fleeing across the border into South Korea while being shot at by his former comrades was released by the United Nations Command Wednesday. The 24-year-old soldier, surname Park, Was saved by two South Korean soldiers and brought to the hospital where he regained consciousness and is undergoing further treatment."_

Baekhyun had his full attention on the screen as he watched the video that was being played on the news about the soldier who was risking his life just to go to South Korea. Even Jongdae left the kitchen to watch the news after the name 'Park' was mentioned.

 

"I-It can be C-Chanyeol right?" The brunet finally spoke up after the subject changed on the news. He did not know how he should react if it is truly The Park Chanyeol. The person who choose him above his own best friend. The person who he loved as still does.

 

"I-I don't know." Jongdae muttered. 

 

"It can't be." Baekhyun tried to deny the fact that it could be Chanyeol, scared of getting hurt again. It was all false hope he told to himself. "It just can't be him."

 

 

 

 


	3. Epilogue II

 

Chanyeol

~~*~~

 

Emptiness is what he felt. All the things he used to have were gone. His best friend, his apartment, his job as an assassin but especially his beloved one, Baekhyun. So many question's lingered in Chanyeol's head. He did not even know if the brunet was alive. Maybe Baekhyun was death without knowing Chanyeol's side of the story. Baekhyun has still not forgiven Chanyeol for what he did.

  
"Everyone get up!" A loud voice echoed through the dormitory . "You have 30 minutes the time to be on your post."

immediately, everyone started get dressed except for some who went to the shared bathroom. Chanyeol, lazily dressed himself in the army outfit that has not been washed since a long time.

He rubbed his tired eyes, and slipped his fingers through his messy hair. Sleep was something he did not had in a long time. It was like he did not even remember how it felt like.

Some of the soldiers were already leaving the dormitory, and Chanyeol soon followed them, each of them going to their designated spot.

Chanyeol was placed close to the demilitarized zone. A place where no one could go without any permission. It was no man's land. This and the South Korean border divided him from his Baekhyun.

The walk to his spot was luckily only ten minutes. As he arrived at the small building, he noticed that he was not the first one to arrive. Another male was already busy trying to fix one of the cars.

"Hello?" Chanyeol tried to gain his attention, succeeding doing it. A well-known face came into his sight, making his tired eyes open up like he was wide awake. "Jongin?" He muttered, wanting to have a confirmation from the other person, making sure his eyes were not betraying him.

"Yeah, that's me." The younger answered him. "Hello Chanyeol."

Chanyeol could not believe it. The Kim Jongin was standing in front of him without any hatred filling his eyes. "W-What are you doing here?"

"All my missions were done in the South so they brought me here." He tried to smile. Scanning his whole body, the taller still could not believe it. "A-Are'nt you mad on me for what I've done to you?"

"In the beginning I was. I really hated you but after some time I realized I would have done the same for Kyungsoo and that I couldn't blame you for choosing him above me."

Taking only two big steps, Chanyeol closed the gap between them and embraced the younger in a bone crushing hug. He felt relieved that at least a part of his heart was back. "I fucking missed you." The taller breathed against Jongin's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Chanyeol, but I think you miss someone else more." The younger broke the hug.

"B-Baekhyun? Is he still alive?"

"Yes, I brought him to the hospital. They operated him but he's was still in coma when I left the South."

"He's alive?!" Chanyeol could not believe his ears. "Yep, if you cross the border, maybe you could be with him before he wakes up."

The taller looked at him, confused from what he was trying to imply. "C-Crossing the border? Are you crazy? That's like committing suicide!"

"Well don't you love Baekhyun? Do you really want to stay here? Here is no life. We're all doomed. But you, you have something waiting for you at the other side of the border. Someone who needs you. Here you're only a number." Jongin tried to convince.

It took some time before Chanyeol finally spoke up. "And how should I do that?" He asked hesitantly.

Jongin pointed at the car he just repaired. "There you have it."

Chanyeol thought his friend was crazy but trying to live in this place was even crazier. The memories of Baekhyun took over his body and before he knew he agreed to Jongin's plan. "Okay."

The younger tossed the keys to him and let him enter the car. "There is only one border control you have to pass at this side. Once you crossed the demilitarized zone you ran in South Korea and you're safe."

"Why do you know so much about this?" The taller asked. "You left me alone in the South. I had to make new friends and one of them had a friend who did this and is now a South Korean citizen. They even gave him money so he could build up his own life." Jongin explained him, as he encouraged the taller.

Chanyeol started the engine, ready to go back to Baekhyun but there was still something holding him back. "And what about you? I can't abandon you again."

"There is nothing for me left in the South."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and if I ever change my mind, I'll do the same thing as you're going to do, so make sure to look at the news every day." Jongin tried to lift up the mood.

"What people don't do for love. It's crazy." Chanyeol still could not believe what he was going to do. "Well, I hope to see you in South Korea."

"Go now with the morning Sun still hanging low."

"Don't forget about me." Said Chanyeol as he drove away, only glancing one more time back to Jongin.

"Never." The younger breathed.

 

 


	4. Epilogue III

Chanyeol & Baekhyun

~~*~~

After five days of waiting, Baekhyun finally decided to visit the hospital were the North Korean soldier is staying. Nervous was not even the right word to describe how he feels. So many questions were floating in his head. He was not even sure if the soldier really was Chanyeol. Park is a common surname in whole Korea.

 

Jongdae helped him a lot with making the decision of him going to the hospital. If it was for Baekhyun, it would have lasted at least a month before he would have visited the person. The brunet was not really good at making decisions, scared of making a wrong one.

 

"Ready?" Jongdae yelled from the living room. Taking one more single glance in the mirror, he made sure he looked presentable. "We don't have all day." Yelled Jongdae.

 

Letting out a sigh, he eventually left the bathroom. "Damn, that took long." His friend complained as he waited for Baekhyun to take his jacket so the finally could leave their apartment.

 

"Which hospital was it again?" Jongdae asked while he turned on his GPS. "The Ajou University Hospital."

 

Jongdae nodded and entered the name in his GPS. "How are we going to do it? Should we just ask for Park Chanyeol at the information desk?"

 

"Yep and after that, we'll see."

 

It did not take long before they arrived at the hospital. An unpleasant smell welcomed the two boys. "Urgh, I still hate the smell of hospitals, even after visiting you almost every day when you were in coma." Jongdae already started complaining after being one minute in the building.

 

"There is the info desk." Baekhyun ignored his friend's comment.

 

"Good morning," The lady behind the desk greeted. "How can I help you?"

 

The brunet started to fidget with his fingers, nervous for what will come next. "H-Hello, I wanted to ask if there is a patient called 'Park Chanyeol'. He should have arrived here five days ago."

 

The lady nodded and told them to wait a bit as she searched up the name on her computer. "He's the North Korean soldier?" She asked, rather surprised.

 

"U-Uh, yes."

 

The young lady glanced back at her screen as she spoke. "It says only family and close friends can visit him, but looking at his situation, I don't think you fit in any of those terms." She glanced back at the two boys as she cocked an eyebrow.

 

Shyness started to take over Baekhyun's body as he looked down, avoiding her burning gaze. "Then, can we speak to his doctor?" Jongdae came into the conversation.

 

"You'll have to make appointment for that."

 

"I just want a short conversation with him."

 

"You will still have to make an appointment for that, sir."

 

The lady started to get on his nerves. Clenching his fist, he closed the gap between him and the desk, shoving Baekhyun aside. "Listen here lady, I just want to make one small conversation with his doctor, nothing more. If you don't tell me where he is, I'll search him myself. You understand?" His voice sounded threatening, making even the brunet scared of him.

 

With a sigh she finally told them where they could find Chanyeol's doctor.

 

"This lady gave us only the section where his doctor is. That bitch." Jongdae growled as they were walking through the large corridor. "Well maybe you should have asked it a bit more friendly." Baekhyun said.

 

Jongdae stopped and looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "What? If I did that, then we shouldn't be standing here."

 

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun started to search further for the doctor called 'Kim Minseok'. The thoughts of him seeing Chanyeol again, still has not gone through his head. For him, Chanyeol was gone forever. The heavily armed border between them was now the problem not anymore.

 

A young looking doctor passed next to him, making him turn around. "Doctor Kim Minseok?" Baekhyun tried to call him, hoping it is the doctor he needed. "Yes?" The young surgeon turned his head to him.

 

"H-Hello, I wanted to ask if I could visit Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun asked shyly.

 

"Oh, are you maybe Byun Baekhyun?" The doctor asked, surprising Baekhyun that he knows his name. "U-Uh yes, that's me." Baekhyun smiled.

 

Before any of the two of them could say something, Jongdae joined the conversation. "Nice to meet you doctor, my name is Jongdae. I'm Baekhyun's friend." He shook hands with the doctor as a smirk playful smirk appeared on his face. "Nice to meet you, Jongdae."

 

The doctor guided the way to Chanyeol's room as he talked further to Baekhyun. "Everyday he asked if he could visit you even though his condition isn't the best. We almost had to tie him down to make sure he wouldn't leave his room, searching for you."

 

The stories Minseok told about the taller, made Baekhyun blush like a teenage girl who's madly in love.

 

When they finally stopped at a room, the brunet started to get nervous. What was he supposed to do? Hug him? Tell him he's crazy for crossing the border? Kiss him? "Here's his room. He'll be happy to see you." Jongdae assured him.

 

Hesitantly, he opened the door, leaving Jongdae and the doctor standing in the corridor. The room was quite large and had his own bathroom. In the middle of the room was a bed covered with white sheets and a tall person sleeping on it.

 

Walking to the sleeping person, he watched his steps carefully to avoid making any extra noises that could wake him up. A cardiac monitor was placed next to him, continuously measuring the heartbeat. On the other side, there was an infusion who was connected to Chanyeol's wrist and wrapped in a bandage.

 

Baekhyun was standing next to the bed, doubtful if he should wake him up or not. As the brunet was waiting for him to wake up, Chanyeol's body started to make shocking movements, probably due to having a nightmare. Soft mumbles escaped out of the taller's mouth but they were not understandable.

 

Slightly in panic from Chanyeol's sudden change of behavior, Baekhyun tried to wake him up. "Chanyeol." He called his name, rather softly. "Chanyeol, wake up." Baekhyun tried to shake him a bit more this time.

 

This time, the brunet cupped his face and called his name a bit louder. The taller opened his eyes, making all the abnormal movements stop. Staring right into Baekhyun's brown orbs, the smaller noticed his pupils reducing because of the amount of light coming in.

 

Chanyeol said nothing, nor did the brunet. After some time, there was finally a change in his facial expression. The taller eyebrows were furrowed. "B-Baekhyun?" He asked with his hoarse and weak voice.

 

A smile appeared on Baekhyun's face as he finally could hear his name, coming out of his loved one's mouth. "Yeah Chanyeol, it's me, Baekhyun." His hands were still cupping the taller his handsome face.

 

"B-Baekhyun, is that r-really you?" Chanyeol could not believe his eyes.

 

"Yes, Chanyeol." Tears started to form in his brown eyes from the happiness.

 

"N-No, this can be. My eyes are betraying me."

 

The brunet did not wait longer to capture his lips into a sweet kiss. "It's me Chanyeol, the one and only Byun Baekhyun, who still loves you."

 

Grabbing the small hands, Chanyeol finally did what he wanted to do for a long time. "I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, I'm sorry for not protecting you from my boss, I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you when you woke up. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." He blurred all his apologies out.

 

"I forgive you for everything," The brunet embraced Chanyeol. "But promise me you'll never cross a border anymore like a crazy fool." Said Baekhyun.

 

"Yeah that was pretty crazy, but they'll need more than a fence and some guns to tame my burning love for you." Chanyeol muttered as he hugged the smaller back.

 

Making a bit more place on the bed, Chanyeol helped the smaller in his bed. Baekhyun would have loved to hug him with his whole body, and laying his head on the broad chest but the bullet wounds prevented this. "Do they still hurt?"

 

"Oh yeah believe me, they sting."

 

"I can imagine. I only had one and I passed out for three weeks." Baekhyun tried to joke, to lift up the heavy atmosphere. Chanyeol tried to laugh but tiredness took over is body and that did not stay unnoticed to the smaller. "You can sleep if you want."

 

"Promise me you won't leave me."

 

"I promise. Now sleep because you need it." Baekhyun ruffled the taller his messy hair.

 

It took not long for the two of them to fall asleep next to each other. It was the first time in a long period that Chanyeol slept well. He totally forgot how it was to dream instead of having nightmares. But dreams do not stay long.

 

A knock on the door disturbed them. "Visiting hour is over, sir." The lady announced, waking the both of them up. "Please leave the room." She directed her eyes to Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms securely around the smaller his waist with a grip as strong as iron. "Sir, please, otherwise I'll have to inform the security." She warned.

 

"Chanyeol let go. I'll come back, no worries." He tried to convince him but he knew it was hopeless. "No, Baek."

 

The lady left the room, knowing the young couple will not listen to her.

 

"Baekhyun you said you won't leave me?" Arms still tightly wrapped around his waist. "I won't leave you but I can't violate the hospital rules. Trust me, I'll come back as fast as I can." Baekhyun tried to ease him.

 

But Chanyeol will do everything to keep the brunet close to him. Losing him a second time was a big no for the taller. He already risked his life once, a second time will not do any harm.

 

Some minutes later, the lady entered the room, this time accompanied by four security men. Terror entered the taller his eyes as he almost crushed Baekhyun with his strong grip, ignoring the pain from all his wounds. "Go away!" He yelled.

 

"Please sir, let go of him so he could leave without us, pulling him away." One of the security guys said.

 

"No, fuck off!" Anger and fear started to take over his body with. Flashbacks from him being dragged away and not being able to help Baekhyun entered his thoughts. Baekhyun wanted to follow the rules from the hospital but seeing how terrified the taller was, he realized that this was not a good idea.

 

One of the men grabbed Baekhyun by the arm while two others, loosened Chanyeol's grip around his waist. The fourth men decided to help with pulling Baekhyun away. "No! Don't take him!" The taller started shouting again.

 

Baekhyun started to whimper from the pain of the bone crushing grip around his wrist. "Sir please, it hurt." He tried to stay as polite as he could.

 

"Don't fucking hurt him!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. As he saw how they treated his boyfriend. "He's in pain! Let go of him!"

 

The security man ignored him and dragged the smaller further away.

 

"What the hell is happening here?!" Doctor Kim entered the room with Jongdae next to him. It was a whole chaos with Chanyeol going crazy while he was hold on place by two men. "This men didn't want to leave." The woman explained, acting like it's all normal how the security treated them.

 

"Can't you see he's suffering from separation anxiety?!" The young doctor almost yelled to the woman. "Let both of them go, Now!" The men let go Baekhyun's wrist and followed his staff members outside.

 

Baekhyun went back to the taller who was completely in shock as he struggled with breathing. "C-Calm down Chanyeol, it's alright,"He tried to comfort him. "They're gone."

 

"Hey Chanyeol, it's okay, just breath in and breath out. Baekhyun won't leave you." Minseok tried to calm him down too. It took around 30 minutes before he fully calmed down. Looking at the situation, the doctor decided its was a better idea to let Baekhyun stay.

 

"Is it possible for you to stay here with Chanyeol?"

 

"Yeah, sure it is!"

 

"That's good. I think you could definitely help him with his post-traumatic stress disorder." The doctor took one more glance of his patient as he told Baekhyun he could call him whenever he needs him.

 

"Hey, you feel alright?" The brunet asked again to make sure he was fine. "Yeah, I'm okay." The taller nuzzled in his neck. "That's good." Baekhyun breathed, happy that everything was quiet again.

 

"Just, don't leave me please."

 

"No I won't." He placed a kiss on Chanyeol's plumped lips and snuggled against him, still paying enough attention to the wounds. "Never."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction! Sorry if it was not good, it's my first time writing a fanfiction.


End file.
